A packaging unit of the kind referred to above is the subject of DE-B-1 170 865. This packaging unit serves for packaging e.g. fragile Christmas decorative elements, in German called "Weihnachtskugeln", and consists of an article-supporting member consisting of stacked or laminated pieces of thin plastic sheet material formed with pockets for the individual articles, said supporting member resting in spaced relationship on and being secured to a supporting cardboard base.
In present-day marketing, especially in connection with self-service shops, the customer side requires both an attractive presentation and an informative display, while the motivation to buy may be strengthened, if account has been taken of the typical appearance of certain types of product. On the supplier side, however, there is the problem of marketing costs, making it necessary to take into consideration actual or expected customer wishes as well as the requisite distinction relative to competing products of the same kind.